Vulcan Silence
by Reader4077
Summary: I had to write a story for a writing class. This is they story I came up with. Kinda random, but Read and review! There is sudden silence from the planet Vulcan, and the Enterprise goes to investigate...
1. Mystery

"Captain's log, stardate 3907.5. We are currently heading for the planet Vulcan as per the orders of Starfleet. Our mission: discover the reason for sudden and complete radio silence. Approximate time until arrival: 2 days." Captain Kirk switched off his personal log and stared out into the space in front of them. 

"Captain." 

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked turning towards his half-Vulcan science officer and good friend. 

"I have been thinking about Vulcan's sudden silence and it is most illogical. Vulcan has always had good relations with the Federation. I myself am proof of this. Why would they suddenly cut off?" 

"That's why Starfleet is sending us, Mr. Spock. Apparently, they agree with you and also wish to know what has happened. Any theories?" 

"Captain, to form a theory, one must have facts. I have none." 

"And that irritates you?" Kirk asked, smiling. He always enjoyed trying to get Spock to admit to having feelings. 

"I am not capable of that emotion, captain." Said Spock, smoothly sidestepping Kirk's trap. "I am simply curious to know what has happened to the Vulcans." 

"As am I, Mr. Spock. Mr. Sulu, increase our speed to warp factor four." 

"Warp factor four, captain." Said Sulu, making the appropriate adjustments. 

"Vulcan in sight, sir." Sulu announced two days later. 

"On screen, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered. Sulu brought up the image. 

"Everything appears normal, captain." Spock said as the came to stand behind Kirk. 

"Yes," said Kirk. "Put us into a normal orbit Sulu." 

"Aye, aye sir." 

"Open all hailing frequencies Uthura. See if you can't raise them." Uthura tried for several moments while Kirk and Spock studied the planet beneath them. 

"Nothing, sir." Reported Uthura. 

"Keep trying lieutenant." 

"Yes, sir." 

"All scans report normal captain." Spock said, looking up from his computer. Kirk went to his intercom and flicked it on. 

"Kirk to transporter room. Get ready to send out a landing party. Kirk out." Kirk then turned towards Spock. Get Doctor McCoy and meet me in the transporter room." 

"Yes, sir." Spock left the bridge as Kirk again flipped on his intercom. 

"Mr. Scott, please report to the bridge." 

"Aye sir." 

"Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge until Scotty arrives. 

"Yes sir." And with that, Kirk left the bridge for the transporter room. 


	2. On Vulcan

"Energize." Kirk, Spock, and Doctor McCoy stood on the transporter, ready to beam down to the surface. The technician nodded and started the transporter and the trio disappeared. They reappeared on the surface of the planet Vulcan. Once they gained their bearings, McCoy said

"It's completely deserted. Not a soul in sight!" 

"This is most illogical." Agreed Spock. "We should have beamed down in the midst of Vulcan's busiest city." Spock checked his scanner. "Captain, my scanners indicate that there is life in that direction." He said, pointing off to their left. 

"Alright, put your phasers on stun. We don't know what we are dealing with." After adjusting their phasers, they set off. Spock in the lead, followed closely by Kirk and McCoy. They soon arrived to a large building with an enormous set of doors. 

"My scanners indicate that there is life behind that door, captain." Said Spock as he examined the door. But as he pushed against the door, Spock's face went completely blank and he placed both hands flat against the door. 

"Spock! What is it?" Kirk asked. 

"Vulcans." Answered Spock. "They are trapped and running out of air. Sir, we must find a way to open this door." Spock removed his hands and looked at Kirk. Kirk looked around quickly. There was nothing in sight to help them open the doors. 

"Set your phasers on maximum. If nothing else, we may be able to open up an air hole for them. Fire on my command. Ok, ready…. FIRE!" All three of them fired at the closed door. Seconds ticked by, then finally there was an enormous "CRACK!" The door collapsed into a pile of rubble and dust. Then a lone figure emerged from the dust, bent over coughing. As he came forward, he straightened and came over to Captain Kirk. He bowed. 

"We are forever in you debt for releasing us." And as he spoke, more figures appeared from the settling dust cloud. "A little longer, and you would have had no one to rescue." 

"We are happy to be of service. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Are there any injured among you? We would be happy to beam them aboard to care for them." But as Kirk spoke, the Vulcan caught sight of Spock, who had been standing off to the side. 

"This is most illogical." He said. "All the Vulcans were trapped. How did you come to be out here?" 

"This is my first officer, Spock." Kirk said. "He is the one who identified your whereabouts." 

"Spock? O, yes. I have heard of your father, Sarek. You have our thanks for finding us." 

"But who did this to you?" McCoy finally broke in. "Who trapped all of you and left you to die?" 

"Klingons." Answered the Vulcan. 

"Klingons." Muttered Kirk. How he hated the Klingons. 

"They came here about one week ago, hoping to turn us against the Federation. They swooped in and cut off all communications. When we refused, they sealed us in and left us to suffocate." When Kirk heard this, he flipped open his communicator. 

"Kirk to Enterprise." He called. 

"Enterprise. Scotty here." 

"Go to full-red alert, Scotty. There may be Klingons in the area." 

"Aye-aye sir." 

"Prepare to beam us up as well. Kirk out." Kirk flipped his communicator closed. "Is there anything we can do to assist you?" Kirk asked the Vulcan. 

"No, thank you. You have done more than enough. We are in your debt. 

"Don't worry about the Klingons. I'll get in touch with Starfleet about sending aid and protection. Mr. Spock?" Spock flipped open his communicator. 

"Spock to Enterprise. Beam us up."


End file.
